He's MY Pirate
by Pickle of Doom
Summary: Samantha Cooper stumbles upon our hansome blacksmith. I suck at summaries. Just R&R! WillOC
1. The Blacksmith

_I just got this idea in my head last night while lying in bed that I should write a PotC fanfiction. So the next morning I started writing and lo and behold a Will/OC story was born! This is my first attempt at writing a story in 1st person so you're gonna have to cut me a little slack here. Anyhoo, enjoy and please review! ^^_

**Chapter 1: The Blacksmith**

I clutched the paper to my chest as I carefully plodded down the muddy road. My shoes made a squelching sound with each step and mud splattered on the front of my dress. I scowled as I saw that the whole bottom five inches of my dress was a dark brown ring. That would be hell to try to get out later. Ducking and weaving between people and the odd carriage or two, I made my way through the crowded streets of Port Royale toward the blacksmith's shop. Why was I going to the blacksmith, you ask? It's quite simple. My father wants a sword.

Let me repeat myself as you have obviously not fallen onto the floor, rolling about between tucks of disbelieving laughter. My _father--_the fattest, ugliest, laziest man in the world--wants a _sword_. You know, that sharp pointy thing that requires more action than simply moving ones hand continuously from his plate to his _ugly_ _fat_ face. Curious as to the reason behind my venomous attitude toward ol' Lard-For-Brains? Let me start from the beginning.

My father was a cooper, a barrel maker. Because of his trade our family name is Cooper. Creative, no? He was a stinky ugly stupid man back then but he was muscular and strong, attributes that come with the job of a cooper. My mother, on the other hand, was pretty and had a sweet disposition, or so I'm told. You see she died when I was a baby. Anyway, supposedly she had a sweet disposition when she was sober. The rest of the time, which was most of the time, she was stupid and cruel.

She was a good girl, though, and didn't drink for a whole nine months while she was pregnant with my sister, Dawn. After my sister was born, Mother drank the whole day straight and was sick for two weeks because of it. Six years later she became pregnant with me and once again she didn't drink for nine months. After I was born, however, she drank for _three _days straight, went into a coma, and died the next day. Honestly.

For the next ten years Dawn was sister to me and also the mother I had never had. She was the one who named me. Mother was dead, Father didn't care, she was six years old, and I was christened Samantha. Not much of a name, not like Dawn anyway, but I love it because it's from her.

Four years later some rich old relative of ours, I forget her name, died and left everything she owned to our father. Instead of buying a nicer home, some servants, and becoming a respectable business man, my father did what he does best: was stupid. He sold the business and bought a couch. And to this day he only gets up if he has to use the bathroom. He has to be at least three hundred pounds of pure fat, it's revolting. Dawn and I had to do everything around the house and field with not a soul to help us. Six years later disaster struck. Dawn was taken from us, a fancy way of saying that she died. I don't like to talk about it.

And here I am, seven years later. Walking through the mud in a dress so patched that the fabric doesn't even have a pattern anymore, going to the blacksmith to order a sword for my father. Figures. A sword. I snorted.

A much louder and longer snort jerked me into reality and I found myself nose to nose with a horse. Eww. I wrinkled my nose at the dirty beast and checked my bearings. Let's see now...three doors down...ah! There it is! It was pretty obvious with a picture of an anvil over the door. I opened the door slowly and peaked inside. There were swords, hammers, and every other tool you could possibly think of lining the walls. At the end of the room was a forge and a man was working on something with his back to me.

I quietly walked over to him and cleared my throat. No answer. I cleared my throat a bit louder. Still no answer. Becoming slightly irritated, I threw the idea of subtlety out the window. "AHEM!!!

He whirled about, startled and I had to work hard to keep my jaw from dropping open. He was gorgeous! Why hadn't I ever thought of visiting the blacksmith before?! Swiftly regaining my composure, I tentatively took a step forward.

"Mr. Turner?"

"Yes." He answered, wiping his brow on his sleeve.

"My father would like a sword. He wrote down the requirements on this." I handed him the slip of paper, quite proud at my businesslike tone. "He says that price doesn't matter." I added. 

Actually he hadn't said that but it was always fun to waste his money. And what better way then on a fancy sword that he would never use?

He looked it over and nodded. "Is there a date he would like it ready by?"

I had no idea, the old goat obviously hadn't thought of that. "No, whenever you get around to completing it is fine. There is no rush. It's not like he'll ever use it anyway." I muttered that last bit under my breath but judging by his expression he must have heard it anyway.

"Well, I shall start on it first thing tomorrow. Good day, Miss..."-he checked the paper again-"Miss Cooper." He said politely, and turned back to his forge.

Taking out the hammer that he had been working on out of the forge, he put it in a bucket of cold water and I watched fascinated as it hissed loudly. Taking off his apron, he proceeded to go over to the other side of the room and stopped a donkey that was walking around a pole, obviously working the forge. My eyes swept over it absentmindedly and I looked at a fancy sword next to me. I did a double take. A donkey?! Awwww! It was so wittle!

Sword forgotten, I dashed over to the donkey screeching as I went. "It's so cuuuuuute!"

Mr. Turner turned to me in astonishment as if he had assumed I had already left. Rushing past him, I hugged the little donkey and placed a kiss on its forehead. I then started to babble insanely to the cute adorable likkle animal.

"Oh you're so cute, yes you are! Aren't you? Yes you are! What's yo-" I cut off mid sentence and took a whiff. Hoooee! This little donkey was _stinky_! I turned resolutely to the still shocked blacksmith.

"Mr. Turner, do you-"

"Will." He said automatically.

I started over. "_Will,_ do you have any soap." At his raised eyebrow I clarified. "For the donkey. He's _filthy_, poor little thing."

He gaped at me. Obviously strange girls visiting and asking to wash his donkey was not a usual occurrence for him. After a few minutes he seemed to have found his tongue.

"B-but, Miss Cooper, y-you can't wash it! That's...what..." he spluttered.

I looked at him pityingly. He seemed to think that I was a lady. Silly lad. I interrupted his babbling. "One, if I call you Will then you have to call me Samantha. Two, you seem to think that I'm a lady and I'm not. I washed our horse just this morning. And three, this poor beast needs a wash and you're obviously not going to do it and I have nothing else to do. Now, do you have any soap?" I put my hands on my hips and gave him my best 'irritated woman' look. 

He instantly scurried off in search of soap. I grinned. Score one for Sam! He returned a few minutes later with a small bar of low grade soap. I took it from him with as much dignity as I could muster and tugged at the donkey's lead.

 "Come on now..." I turned to Will. "What's his name?"

He raised an eyebrow. "_It _doesn't have one."

I glared at him and turned to the donkey and pondered for a moment. "Phil." I announced triumphantly. "Come on, Phil."

I coaxed and shouted and pleaded and threatened and begged and finally Phil and I reached the small river behind the shop. I managed to get him up to his knees in the water and started to scrub him down with the small bar of soap. Soon it was an all out war. I'd splash him and he'd kick water at me and I'd splash him again and he'd knock me over and sit on me. I wasn't very happy about that last antic as his bum smelled like crap. I soon remedied the situation, however, by using what was left of the soap to take a little bath myself, I was already soaked so why not?  

An hour later, we were both sparkling clean and I led Phil back up the path to the shop. I tied him back up to the pole and looked around for Will. Where was that boy? As if on cue, he came out of a back room, what I guessed to be his living quarters. He gaped at me, yet again. 

"You're still here?!"

I frowned and pointed my nose in the air. "Fine. I can take a hint." Sniffing regally and spinning about with a flourish of skirts that almost knocked me over, I stomped off to the front door to let myself out.

"Wait!" his voice called out. I stopped with my hand on the door and looked back. He looked decidedly embarrassed. 

"I didn't mean it like that. I didn't mean to be rude. I was just surprised that you hadn't left already, that's all."

 "Do you want me to leave?"

"I'm just going to be sword practicing. You can stay if you want." He mumbled.

I turned fully around and broke out into a face splitting grin. "Sword practicing?! Of course I'll stay!"

That said I ran to the corner and tugged an old chair out to the side and plopped into it, prepared for quite a show. He got an old sword out and just stood there, mumbling something under his breath about how he couldn't concentrate when he was being watched. Rolling my eyes, I turned around until I heard movement. Moving quietly, I turned back around and watched with shining eyes. When he got going, Will obviously forgot about everything else because he didn't acknowledge my presence at all.

He was fantastic! I'd never seen anyone fight before but I could tell that he was very skillful. After he finished an extremely difficult looking routine, I started clapping and cheering, very impressed. He whirled around, looking very self conscious and mumbled a, "Thanks." under his breath.

I was suddenly hit with an idea. "Could you teach me to sword fight?"

He blinked owlishly. "What?"

I stood up and hopped from foot to foot eagerly. Once I came up with an idea it was impossible for me to let it go and I was completely captivated by the idea of learning how to use a sword. "Could you teach me to fight? Hm?"

"Weeell-"

"If I became good at it, it would help you because it has to be better practice with another person, right?" I was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

He looked thoughtful. "I suppose it would...I guess...alright. But only when I have free time!"

I gave an excited yelp and started scampering about the shop looking at all the different swords. Suddenly, I was hit with a thought and I deflated, all of my earlier excitement gone. 

"Oh, but Father would never let me buy a sword...I know! Can you just add it to the bill of his sword?"

"That would be fine."

"Yay! Happyyyy! Happyyyy! Iiiiii'm soo happyyyyyyyy! Tra la la lolly! Dum dum dee DUM!"

In my hyper joy, I started twirling clumsily around the room, singing away. Now I think I should warn you about something. My singing sounds like a dying rabbit, not a pleasant sound at all, and when I was younger I would never sing. As I grew older, however, I found it extremely amusing to see the reactions I would get. I peaked over my shoulder in the midst of a rather earsplitting note that was a bit out of my range and saw Will wince and chuckle.

He didn't yell at me! He didn't cry out in pain and anguish! He _laughed_! I beamed. Now I knew we'd get along juuust fine. I saw Will take a smaller, lighter looking sword off of the rack and test its balance. I stopped my singing and pranced over to him, humming all the way.  He held the sword out to me.

"Will this one do?"

I reached out, my eyes wide. It was beautiful and the handle fit snugly in the palm of my hand. I looked from his sword to mine.

"Hey, Will. How come your sword is so much longer than mine?"

"Your sword is a cutlass. This sword,"-he swung his about-"is more of a fencing sword. It's a bit fancier and not quite as practical in battle." (A/N: For the record, I have no idea if the cutlass is better or worse but I have to make Will sound sword-smart, don't I? ^^)

"Oh." I looked at my sword again. A cutlass. Neat! "Well...let's get started!"

"Now?"

"Of course now!"

"Well, er, alright. Hold it in your hand like this." He held his sword and motioned for me to copy him. I tried to but it didn't look quite right.

"Like this?"

"No, no. Like _this_. See? Look how I'm doing it."

I looked at his grip and then mine. I adjusted my thumb and held it closer to the hilt. "Like this?"

"No, move your thumb _this_ way." 

"Oh, I get it. Like _this_."

"Yes like—no, no _this_ way."

"I did!"

"No, you moved it _that_ way."

"Same difference."

"What? Here now, let's forget the grip. That's good for now."

"No! I want to get it right." I looked at my sword and tried again. "Like _this_?"

"Yes! Like that! No...wait, you moved it. Blast."

And on and on it went. It took me about an hour to get the grip right. It's the sword's fault! I'm not sure how but I'll think of somethin. After that we worked on blocks and footwork and other equally tiresome things. Two hours later I was about to drop from exhaustion.

"Wiiill!" I whined, interrupting a boring explanation on footwork.

"Then move to the le—what?"

"I'm tiiiired! I'm ready to die! Do you want the death of a poor wittle innocent girl on your hands? Hm? I think not!"

"Just a bit more and then we'll be done for today."

"You said that a half hour ago!"

"So? What's your point?"

"A bit means like a few minutes."

"To you maybe."

"Well, what's it mean to you then?"

He grinned evilly. Uh oh. I'd learned that that meant nothing good. "Oh just two hours."

I moaned and tried another tactic. "If you don't stop right now I will be forced to use drastic measures."

He crossed his arms and smirked. "Oh?"

I drew myself up to my full height, which wasn't very impressive at 5'4, and tried my best to look intimidating. "Yes. _Drastic _ measures."

"Like what, for instance?" he asked, smirk still firmly in place.

"I'll...I'll..." I looked about me desperately. I had put up my sword when we started on footwork as it kept tripping me up. Looking about, I searched for anything within reaching distance. Aha! Reaching down, I took off my boot and hefted it in my hand. "I'll throw this boot at your head!"

He quirked an eyebrow and looked at me as if to say, 'Uh huh, yeah. Sure you will.'

How dare he, the little pansy! Scowling, I launched my little boot at his head. It flew straight and true, bouncing off his head in the process.

I clenched my fist and shook it in the air. "Success! Haha!"

He mock glowered at me and lunged at me with his sword. I screeched and darted out of the way. I ran to the door and unbarred it, breaking through with a triumphant, "HA! FREEDOM!!"

I heard chuckling behind me as I dashed off down the road. I smiled to myself. I'd have to go back sometime soon.


	2. Stupid Squid Girl

**_Disclaimer: _**_Oops. Forgot the disclaimer in Chapter 1. *ahem* I own nothing except Will._

Will: Hey!

Me: I'll give you a cookie!

Will: No! ...A cookie? 

Me: Yep! ^^

Will: Hmm...ok! *runs forward and grabs the cookie*

Me: *grabs Will and puts him in a clear plastic box* MUAHAHA! 0.o *twitch*

Will: Heeelp! 

****

**_Piratelf_****_: _**_I'm glad you like it. ^^ You get some rum for being the first person to review! *gives Piratelf some rum* Yay for rum! I'm trying to make Sam kinda silly because I've noticed that all Will/OC fanfics are always serious mushy weird things. 0.o Silliness is next to godliness! Oh, and I'll be sure to check your stuff out. Thanks for reviewing! *beams happily*_

**Chapter 2: Stupid Squid Girl**

I did end up going back, quite often in fact. The weeks flew by and turned into months and summer was now in full swing. Through my daily visits, Will became a very dear friend of mine. I'm sounding all sappy so let me rephrase that. Will is a pansy! Alright so that doesn't exactly mean the same thing but it's fun calling him a pansy. It's fun to call _anyone_ a pansy, actually. It's silly how calling somebody a flower can be so insulting. That's what makes it one of my favorite insults, it's so stupid! Who came up with that anyway?

Whoever it was certainly gets an A for stupidity. I bet my father made it. Since he's kin, he gets a special family-only advantage which boosts his grade to an A+! I'm so proud! Ah, sarcasm is a wonderful thing. Anyway, back to pansies. I think I'll try calling dear William a daffodil next time and see if I get the same reaction. I don't see why I wouldn't. It's just another flower, right? I'll have to keep that in mind.

But back to the present situation. Currently I am leading Phil through the streets. He has a little cart that he pulls along and it's so cute! I love my likkle donkey. For he is mine, you know. It all happened on my birthday three days ago...

{Flashback}

_I burst through the doors of the shop. "Willl!" I yelled. "Where aaare yoouuu?!"_

_He appeared from his room, blinking sleepily. "Sam? Is that you?"_

_He calls me Sam, you see. He says that Samantha is too big of a mouthful all the time. I like Sam, though, so I don't mind._

_I put my hands on my hips. "Of course it's me! Who else would be screaming for you in the middle of the night?"_

_He scratched his head and yawned so big I thought his head would split wide open. That would be kind of nasty 'cause his brains would fall out. Actually, that would be kind of funny. Then I could point to his brains and yell, "BRAINS!" Heehee. Silly._

_He squinted at me. "Why are you here in the middle of the night?"_

_"Actually, it's early morning. It's my birthday now! Don't you remember?!"_

_"How could I forget?" he sighed. "You've been telling me for the past fortnight."_

_"Yup!"__ I exclaimed and I bounded over to him. "Soooo...where's my present?"_

_He blinked. "Present?"_

_I nodded excitedly._

_He looked at me with a guilty expression. "Um, well...you see..."_

_My smile fell. "You...didn't get me a present? But...but it's my birthday." I made my lower lip start to quiver._

_His eyes instantly softened. Ha! Checkmate! "Um...it's somewhere in this room. Guess what it is!"_

_I instantly grinned and had trouble smothering a giggle. He was attempting to make it look he had gotten me a gift. But now this meant I could pick anything I wanted from his shop! I mentally hugged myself at my genius. Ha! I darted excitedly about the shop, looking at random things._

_Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Will cringing, mentally pleading that I wouldn't pick something expensive like his best sword or the like. I scoffed. I already had a sword. What would I want another one for? Besides, I already knew exactly what I wanted. I turned on him, my eyes dancing. _

_"I know what it is!"_

_He gulped. "W-what?"_

_I tripped over to my gift and turned to him triumphantly. "Phil!"_

_I swear his eyes nearly came out of his head. It was pretty weird. "Ph-ph-ph-ph-ph-phil?!"_

_I grinned wider, if that was at all possible. "Yes! I'll keep him here and you can still feed him and stuff and I'll continue with his training (I was training him, you know) and the only difference will be that he's MINE! It's wonderful! THANK YOU!!!"_

_I threw myself at him and gave him a massive hug to make him feel as if I was properly satisfied, which I was. It was the first time I had actually touched him and immediately a strange warmth flooded through my body, not an uncomfortable feeling. I drew back in surprise. Were all hugs like that? The only person I had ever hugged before was my sister and it had never felt like that. Oh well, I dismissed the thought with a mental shrug._

_I grinned up at him and saw that he had digested what I had just said and had a smirk firmly planted upon his face. I stifled a chortle. He was obviously going to take full credit._

_"I thought you'd like him." he stated proudly._

_I merely grinned fondly at him and shook my head._

{End Flashback}

Yep. That was on my eighteenth birthday and now Phil is officially mine. Woohoo! 

I led Phil through the streets, my goal being the local lumber yard. I was doing a favor for Will who needed some more wood for hammer and axe handles, etc. After about ten minutes, we finally reached it. I walked up to the small office building and turned to Phil.

"Phil, stay!"

Immediately he stopped and stood still.

"Good boy." I crooned, slipping him a morsel of carrot from one of my many pockets. Pockets were a necessity for life and I always sewed dozens of pockets into random places all over my dresses. You never know when you might need something.

Taking the slip of paper that Will had made out, I walked inside and went up to a big burly man behind the counter. He was pretty scary looking.

"Excuse me." I started timidly.

He whirled around and squinted at me through one eye; the other was rolling around in circles and staring off at odd angles. I cringed. He was beyond creepy.

"Whadya wan'?" he boomed with an odd accent.

"Um, I need the supplies on this paper." I squeaked.

He held out his hand but I quickly put it on the countertop. I didn't want to put my hand anywhere near his. He grabbed it and scanned it over. Nodding and grunting at random points, he lumbered about behind the counter and ran into various back rooms until he had a large pile of logs of different sizes and shapes on the countertop. He suddenly stopped and looked at me. Okaaay, freaky person is creeping me out. I looked out the window to try and distract myself. Nice day out...myep...pretty blue sky...mhmm...

I still felt his eye on me and soon I couldn't stand it any more. "What?!"

"Gimme m' moenaay!"

I roughly translated this as 'Give me my money.' I looked at him confused. Wha-? Suddenly, I reddened. Oh. Feeling slightly foolish, I reached into a hidden pocket on my side and pulled out the right amount. Again he held out his hand and again I put it on the counter.

As I stood there for a few more minutes, I finally realized he wasn't going to help me carry the wood out onto the cart and with a sigh I picked up the first armload. Trudging outside, I dumped it in the little cart. I made two more trips before it was completely full. The whole time I could feel Freaky Man's eye watching me. I shuddered. People had absolutely no right to be that creepy.

Calling to Phil, I scurried out of there as quickly as I could. I sure wasn't doing _that_ again, not even if Will pulled his puppy dog look! And that was saying a lot! I made it back to the shop in record time. Leading Phil around the back, I called him to a halt once we were inside. 

Will called from in his rooms. "Hook Phil up and get him going, will you?"

"N'kay!"

I quickly unharnessed Phil and tied to him the post. This was it, time to try out my newest command. "Phil, go!"

I squealed in glee as Phil obediently started walking around the pole. "Good boy!"

Pulling up a chair, I settled down as Will came out and started up the forge. "Just so you know, I'm _never_ going there again!"

That said I launched into a full account of my most recent adventure, leaving out no details about Freaky Man and his unruly eyeball. Of course, I added a huge scar on his right cheek, a hook for his right hand, a wooden leg, and a shaved head but they helped with the mood of the story.

"Sooo," I drawled when my tale was finished. "How was your day?"

"It was...wonderful." he gave a dreamy sigh. Oh great.

"What happened?" I asked with a bored tone.

"I saw her."

That immediately caught my attention. I sat up straight, instantly alert.

"Um, who?" I asked, a slightly anxious edge to my voice. Stupid voice.

Will didn't seem to notice, though. "Miss Swann. She said she had a dream about me last night."

He gave a dreamy sigh. I scowled. A dream? Pshaw! And of all the people for him to fall in love, no, have a _temporary infatuation_ with, it had to be _her_?! She was the ringleader, the Big Cheese of the Cows. The Cows are all the prissy prim and proper 'ladies' who think that we poorer folk are lower than the fluff in an earthworm's belly. Wait...fluff? Why would an earthworm have fluff in its belly?

Oh well, back to my angry ranting. As I said, she is the Head Boss Lady of the Cows and he had to like _her_?!This was unacceptable!

"Er, Will?"

"Hmm?"

"How much do you like this...Miss Swann?" The name came out as if I was talking about a lowlife, filthy, maggoty, smelly, stinky, revoltingly ugly squid carcass. Actually, that pretty much describes her. Fancy that. Sometimes I am simply flabbergasted by my breathtakingly stupendous eloquence. I should write a book! A book about the evil Cows...or cheese...

Will's voice broke through my thoughts. "I love her." He sighed again.

I instantly broke out into a bout of harsh coughs. Hacking and chocking, I flopped off my chair and lay writhing on the hard ground in utter anguish, suffering, pain, and much mental distress. But did Will notice? Noooo. He was probably too busy fantasizing about Squid Girl. Poor deluded boy. I mean, she was a lowlife, filthy, maggoty, smelly, stinky, revoltingly ugly squid carcass, for Phil's sake! I had to help him! I sat back up in my chair.

"Will, really now. You can't possibly love _her_."

"Ah, but I do."

"No! You see, you _can't_!"

He turned to me, obviously a bit miffed. "Oh? And just why not?"

"You've only seen her a couple of times from a distance. Today, for example, she said hello. Wow. Let's throw a party and celebrate her magnificent conversational skills." I said sarcastically. "And she didn't _really _have a dream about you. That pick up line is so old that no one even uses it anymore!" 

Alright so I'd never heard it used as a pick up line before but he didn't have to know that, did he? I glanced at him to see if I was persuading him but he didn't look very convinced. In fact, he looked quite angry before turning back to his forge, most likely because I was speaking in such a manner about his beloved Lizzypoo. But he had to know what a moron she was! 

"And," I continued, "she's the Alpha Cow of all Cows worldwide!"

Suddenly he stood up ramrod straight. Uh oh. If he really did like her (even though it was only because she had deceived him) I might have gone a bit far in calling her the Alpha Cow (even though it was true). I'd told him all about the Cows and he definitely knew the definition of one.

Just as I was about to nervously apologize, he whirled around wielding the red hot hammer so fast that my chair fell over and I flew back with a squeak. He had a burning light in his eyes and they shone with pure anger. I stared at him wide-eyed and crawled backwards as far as I could. A post halted my retreat and I pressed myself against it with a whimper.

As soon as it had come, the anger in his eyes left. His eyes instantly softened and were filled with deep regret. His eyes widened at my frightened whimper and he took a small step forward.

"Sam?" he asked tentatively. 

I simply stared at him. He had frightened me. He had literally frightened me. And not a joking kind of creepy frightened like with Freaky Man, a serious sort of terror. He had never been that angry before. Anger was different with him. He was a big old softy and was a generally quiet spoken sort of person. When he became angry, you knew he was _mad_. As he took another tiny step towards me, I tucked my legs up to my chest and curled up in a tiny ball.

"Sam?" he asked again. He took another step and crouched down. I didn't move. He started to reach towards me but thought better of it and pulled his hand back. He swallowed.

"Sam? I'm so sorry! I'd never hurt you! You know that! It's just I really do love Elizabeth and I got angry and I'm so sorry!" it all came out in a rush. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Please forgive me." 

Inwardly I had already forgiven him. His apology, request for forgiveness, and sad look had turned me into complete mush. In the back of my mind I knew all along he would never really hurt me. I guess it was just my paranoid self coming through...again. But I couldn't let him off the hook that easily. I stroked my chin, as if in deep thought and considering his answer.

He suddenly grinned evilly. Looking me straight in the eye, he opened his eyes wide and gave me the puppy dog face. No! That's cheating! I resisted the urge to tackle him. Be strong! You are a mighty mountain! You are immovable! You are _invincible_! I was doing quite well in my struggle and then he did something that broke down all my barriers. He poked out his bottom lip.

ARGH! THE POOCHY FACE!!!

Unable to contain myself, I screamed, "Cheater!" and launched myself at him, enveloping him in a tight hug. He wrapped his arms about me and I smiled happily as the now familiar warmth flooded through my body. He broke the hug much sooner than I would have liked. I looked up at him, quite aware of the foolish grin plastered across my face but not caring in the least. He grinned back and grabbed my hand before adopting a solemn expression.

"I was serious about, Elizabeth, you know."

I sighed and looked at our entwined hands. "Well, I still don't like her and I still think you're making a big mistake. In time, you'll see that I'm right. Until then, though, I...I..."

"You?" he prompted.

"I...promise to not insult her...much...in your presence."

He smiled ruefully. "I guess that's the best I'm going to get, huh?"

"Darn right." I muttered. 

Suddenly, a large commotion started up outside. Will got up and opened the front door, listening to random conversations in the crowd. When he let go of my hand I felt a sudden chill and instantly wished for his contact again. Oh well. I sighed and stood next to him in the doorway.

"What is it?" I asked.

He turned and shushed me. I glared at him but remained silent as we both listened intently. From a few yards away, we heard a loud raucous voice. I couldn't hear all of what he said but I was able to pick out "pirate" and "-izabeth Swann". I perked up cheerfully. Did a pirate run her through? 

"Hey, Will. Did you hear all of what he said? I could only make out a bit."

I glanced up at him and was startled to see that his face had gone pale and his eye held a strange glint. "Something happened to Elizabeth! I must find out!"

He ran out of the shop and was quickly lost in the crowds, leaving me standing alone in the doorway. I scowled. Stupid Squid Girl.     

_Please review! Why? Because I said so, THAT'S why! And also it makes me happy happy happy! ^^ And if you need further incentive, I'll have Will give you a hug!_

Will: What? No!

Me: You will or I'll feed you peas 'til your days are utterly spent!

Will: Eep! *hides*


	3. Enter Jack Sparrow

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing but Sam and Will._

_Well here it is! Chapter 3! There are two things that I feel need to be noted._

**_Thing 1: _**_You might have noticed it in __Ch.__ 2, if not then you definitely will in this chapter. There is no Mr. Brown. Why? Well you see Mr. Brown is a poohead and I don't like him and this is my fanfic and in my fanfics I am God. Ha! _

**_Thing 2: _**_This is an '__Elizabeth__=me hate' fanfic. I really don't like her character at all. Also, Sam's feelings for Will cause her to reeaally get dissed. To sum it up, if you are a rabid Liz fan and can't stand her getting dissed than don't read._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^ _

**Chapter 3: CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow**

I stood in the doorway where Will left me and sighed. Well I guess _he _wouldn't be coming back for a while. I kept still and strained my ears, trying to pick up any more information. Five minute later, I hadn't learned anything else. I scowled. That's it. Thrusting my way into the crowd, I looked for a likely informer. I smiled as I saw the perfect person. Lillian Percy was renowned for her infamous gossiping, er, skills. Making my way over to her, I grabbed onto her arm. 

"Samantha! Haven't seen you lately!" she beamed and shrieked with her usual over-enthusiastic attitude.

I winced and forced out a small laugh. "Yeah well, I've been...busy lately. So what's going on here? Something happen to Miss Swann?" I spat out the name and looked at her hopefully. 

Her eyes lit up and I knew the story was very 'juicy'. Gossip terms have always been strange. How can a story be juicy? A pear can be juicy. A steak can be juicy. But a story? It's just plain weird.

She squealed and I winced. "Oh! It's so unbelievable! Miss Swann fell from the battlements! All the way down to the water!"

I snorted. So Elizabeth-like.

"But just guess who dove in to rescue her? A pirate!!!"

My eyebrows rose at this and I grinned. I knew pirates were really heroes in disguise! I had always loved pirates. I scowled suddenly. This one, however, I could easily strangle. How dare he save Elizabeth?

Lillian continued. "He took her dress off and cut off her corset too!"-I gaped-"Can you imagine how frightening that would be? I'm sure he would have ravished her on the spot if the good Commodore Norrington hadn't showed up right then and put him in irons!"

I scowled again. Stupid Norrington always had to ruin _everything_. 

"But that's not even the half of it! When the soldiers were leading the pirate away he threatened Miss Swann and escaped!"

My eyes widened and I burst into a huge grin only to quickly cover it with a feigned look of horror and outrage. "And just what was the name of this horrible fiend?"

"Jack Sparrow, a scoundrel and rogue if ever there was one!" she replied grimly.

This time my shock wasn't feigned. Jack Sparrow? _The _Jack Sparrow? _Captain _Jack Sparrow? In _my _town?! And he THREATENED ELIZABETH?! My hero! 

YOU'RE MY NEW BEST FRIEND!!!

I attempted to contact him through ESP. Needless to say, it didn't work. Brushing past Lillian, I dashed back into the smithy and closed the door behind me, still shocked at the news. I tried to imagine Elizabeth having her dress and corset being ripped off by a pirate and then threatened by him. I started sniggering uncontrollably. Hopefully it was such a shock that she went brain dead and is now a human vegetable that has no more use other than to take up space and waste food. Haha!

Still chortling to myself, I went to the back of the shop and climbed up a ladder to the hayloft, where I kept my sword. Why do I keep my sword in a hayloft, you might ask? I don't know, I just like it up there. Once there I grabbed my sword from a peg on the wall and a rag hanging on a nail next to it. Sitting down on the edge of the loft, I dangled my feet over the edge and started polishing my sword.

This story had sparked the desire for adventure in me! I quickly formed a plan. I was going to run outside and dash through the town screaming a war cry at the top of my lungs. Fun! I doubted I'd get far as people were sure to get suspicious with a young girl running through town wielding a sword and screeching like a banshee but it would be fun just the same. I started humming a little tune to myself which gave way to a song.

"Phil is so pretty!

So pretty is he!

I like to sing-ee!

Teeheeheehee!"

I sang this song over and over to myself, getting louder and louder until I accidentally cut my finger on my blade.

"Ow!"

I popped my finger into my mouth and sucked madly. It stung! What a day. First there was that little escapade with Freaky Man, then I find Will is in love with Squid Girl, then Will abandons me for Squid Girl, and then Squid Girl has an adventure and comes out unscathed while all that's happened to me is that I've created a wonderful song and sliced open my finger! Now I'll bleed to death and no one will be here to watch my beautifully dramatic death scene and mourn over my poor pitiful little body! Nooooo! 

I cradled my finger and wallowed in my self pity. Heh, wallowed. That's a funny word. Suddenly, the front door opened. My first instinct was that it was Will. I looked up, prepared with a pout on my face. The man who came in wasn't Will. I instantly pulled my legs up and crouched down, peeking over the edge of the loft at him. It was a scruffy, grubby, and all out messy looking man with dark hair, a really cool looking pirate hat, and his beard and hair made into dreadlocks with all sorts of beads and things in them. This must be Jack Sparrow!

He had chains about his wrists and he quickly made his way over to Will's anvil. Grabbing a hammer, he started banging at his chains. I watched in fascinated curiosity as he beat at his chains to no avail, simply bending and twisting them. He left off with the hammer and I saw him staring at the gears which made the forge go. Then he looked at Phil out of the corner of his eye. I watched in horror as he got a red hot poker; he turned around and started to walk towards my Phil! No! He was going to hurt him! I quickly waved at Phil to catch his attention and gave him the silent 'Go' signal. He immediately started to move, much to my relief, and Jack tossed the poker aside with a shrug. I scowled. My awe for him had left instantly. He was no longer my best friend!

Striding over to the gears, he wrapped his chains around one of the spokes and succeeded in breaking them. We both started as the front door opened again and Jack ran to hide in the corner. To my relief, Will walked through the doors looking much better then he had before. Obviously he had found out Elizabeth's story and felt much more at ease than when he was left in the dark. He looked about him.

"Sam? Sam, are you here?"

I watched in horror as Jack came out of the shadows behind him, sword drawn, and I called out. "Will, look out! Jack Sparrow's in here and he's got his chains off and he WAS GOING TO HURT PHIL!!!"

Both men whipped around to look at me. Then Will spun around again and faced Jack. He pointed at him, wide-eyed.

"You're the one they're hunting. The pirate!"

I scowled. Didn't I just say that?

Jack looked at Will quizzically. "You seem somewha' familiar. 'Ave I threatened you before?"

I rolled my eyes. That line was so old it wasn't even funny.

Will glared at him. "I make it a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates."

Well, someone's a little hostile towards pirates. But then again, this one did threaten his lovely (*cough*forasquid*cough*) Lizzypoo.

Jack spoke again. "Ah. 'Ell then it'd be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you'll excuse me..."

He turned away and started to head towards the door but Will reached sideways and grabbed a random sword and pointed it at Jack. The pirate turned around and scraped his blade against Will's.

"D'you think this wise, boy? Crossin' blades with a pirate?"

My jaw dropped open. That stupid man obviously had no idea who he was dealing with! "He's better'n you, fathead!"

Jack looked at me with raised eyebrows and I glowered back at him. 

Will took a step towards him. "You threatened Miss Swann."

I piped up again. "Who cares about _her_! He was going to stick Phil in the behind with a red hot poker! AVENGE OUR FURRIED FRIEND!!!"

Will rolled his eyes and corrected himself. "You threatened Miss Swann _and_ Phil."

Jack cocked an eyebrow. "Only a little."

I watched in excitement as they started to fight, badgering away at each other whilst doing so. I said whilst! Hee! I peered down and Jack was 'testing' Will on his footwork. Fathead. 

Suddenly Jack said, "Ta!" and made a beeline for the door.

I started laughing uncontrollably. Ta? Who says, 'Ta'? Honestly! As Jack reached the door, Will threw his sword and it buried itself deep into the wood, right above the bar. No matter how much Jack wiggled or pulled, the sword would not come loose. I grinned proudly. 

The pirate turned back and started talking, again. "Tha' is a _wonderful_ trick...except once again you are between me and ma way out. An' now you 'ave no weapon." He said smiling.

Will lunged to his right and grabbed a sword which end had been in the fire and was burning red. Ha! Take _that_ Fathead! They started fighting once again and I sat up and dangled my feet of the edge of the loft once more so I could see better.

Jack looked about him at all of the swords. "Who makes all these?"

Will blocked Jack's sword and pronounced proudly, "I do!"-clang-"And I practice with them,"-clash-"three hours a day!"

"You need to spen' more time wi' your girl, mate." He glanced up at me pointedly and I blushed crimson. He looked back at Will. "You're not a eunuch, are you?"

I stared at him agape and yelled down, "Fathead!"

Ignoring the both of us, Will gritted his teeth and answered. "I practice three hours a day so when I meet a pirate...I can kill it!" 

They fought and fought all over the shop (I was cheering loudly for Will the whole time), even getting up into the rafters somehow, I couldn't see that very well. Finally they both jumped down and Will had Jack cornered. Then, in a fit of devious and underhanded treachery, Jack blinded Will with sand and pulled out a gun! I stared at him, too shocked to move.

Will blinked. "You cheated."

You cheated?! YOU CHEATED?! He was being held at gunpoint and all he could say was, 'You cheated.'?! Sometimes I worried about that boy.

Jack stared at him levelly. "Move."

Will wielded his poker. Oh yeah, like _that'll_ do any good. "No."

Jack sighed. "_Please _move."

"No!" Will shook his head vehemently. "I cannot just step aside and let you escape."

I blinked and finally found my tongue. Grabbing fistfuls of straw and throwing them down at Jack (I was desperate, okay?) I started screaming at him. "You touch him and I'll cut off your toes so you can't run and your tongue so you can't scream! Then I'll cut off your ears and shove 'em down your throat and when you're writhing on the ground choking to death I'll just point and go, 'HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!'" I cackled madly.

Jack gave me a bored look but then ignored me and turned back to Will. He cocked his gun. "This shot is not meant fer you."

Bloody hell, it isn't! My sanity seemingly abandoning me temporarily, I did probably the stupidest, but bravest, thing I'd ever done in all my eighteen years. I launched myself off of that loft, a full ten foot drop, and tackled Jack to the floor. He made quite a nice landing pad and I heard him go, "Oof!" as I knocked the wind out of him. Then barring my teeth, I started pummeling his face with my tiny fists. Unfortunately, me being a small rather petite woman, my punches didn't do much damage. The most I gave him was a bruise on his forehead and a black eye. 

Before the stunned Jack could retaliate, I was dragged off by Will's right arm while he used his left arm to knock Jack unconscious with the forgotten gun.

I blinked owlishly. "Well that worked."

Will spun me around and shook me. "What were you thinking?"

"What do you mean?" I protested indignantly. "Unless you have somehow forgotten, he was going to _shoot _you. As in _kill_ you. As in you'd be _dead_. It's understandable that I would try to help you." I glared at him and muttered under my breath. "Ungrateful pansy."

I squeaked as he swept me up into a hug and said softly, "Thank you." 

I instantly felt better and I smiled. I could start a business with this. I could see the sign now: 'Feeling down? Only 5 shillings per hug!' I sniggered slightly to myself and Will drew back, looking at me oddly. 

"What's so funny?"

I waved him off, my sniggers lessening slightly. Suddenly, soldiers broke down the door and came filing in, Commodore Norrington at their head. I scowled. Commodore Poohead more like. We got to our feet as he strode up to Jack and stared down at him with disgust. He glanced up at Will. 

"Excellent work, Mr. Turner. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive. Well, I trust you will both always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away." 

Two soldiers gathered around the pirate and dragged him off out the door, the rest of the soldiers trailing after them. Will and I glanced at each other and started to clean up the shop. I shook my head as I surveyed the damage. Fighting sure is messy.

_I didn't get any reviews last chapter! *sob* Pleeeaase! _

Will: How come I keep getting called a pansy? I'm not a pansy!

Me: So?

Will: So I'm being called something I'm not!

Me: So?

Will: .......Soooo I don't like being called a pansy!

Me: So?

Will: .......*lightbulb* Don't you looove me?! *does the Poochy Face of Doom*

Me: O.O No! Not the Poochy Face of Doom! MUST – GLOMP! *glomps Will*

Will: *is glomped*

Me: I promise I won't ever have Sam call you a pansy again! *crosses fingers*

Will: ^^

Me: ^^


	4. Caffeine High

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing but Sam and Will (Muahaha! *maniacal laughter*).  _

_Gah__! I'm sorry! I know this chapter's REALLY short but it was just such a good chapter break, cliffhanger and all that._

**_Unrefined: _**_I'm glad you like it. *is happy* I agree that there are WAY too few Will/OC fics out there. If you see any good ones, be sure to let me know! ^.^ Thanks for reviewing!_

**_Pirate-Jazzy: _**_10 cups of coffee?! O.O Oh yeah! I'm good! xD Yay for hyperness! Oh, and DONKEYS WILL RULE THE WORLD!!! Phil will be King, you know. Thanks for reviewing!_

Me: Alrighty, Will. It's hug time! ^.^

Will: What? No! I can only hug Elizabeth!

Me: *eyes grow red and thunder booms while lightening flashes and ominous music plays*

Will: I mean Sam! I can only hug Sam!

Me: *goes back to normal* ^.^ That's better. But you DID promise them hugs, you know.

Will: Nu uh! YOU did!

Me: HUG THEM NOW!!! @.

Will: O.O......Er, I LOVE YOU ALL! *gives hugs all around*

Me: ^.^ 

_Here you are, peeps! The next chapter! This one was written in an extreme state of hyperness. Readers, ye be warned...****_

**Chapter 4: Caffeine High**

"WHEEEEHEEEEEEE-oof!"

I landed in the huge pile of hay, laughing uproariously. Awkwardly getting to my feet, I scuttled up the ladder again to the hay loft. Reaching the top, I turned around and made a running dash off the edge.

"WHEEEHEEEEHEEE-oof!"

I giggled madly and buried myself in the hay so that I was no longer visible. Getting into a crouch, I pushed up forcefully with my legs and burst from the hay with a squeaky roar which instantly turned to insane cackling as I flopped back down onto the hay. I doubled up, my whole body shaking with laughter.

"Teehee! HAY MONSTER! Aha!" I managed to wheeze out.

Will paused in his work and glared at me, shaking his head.

"I knew I shouldn't have given you my special coffee." he muttered.

I tittered happily. I could literally _feel_ the caffeine rushing through my veins. As I lay in the hay, I felt something. I grasped it, bringing it up to my face, and my eyes widened and my mouth fell open. Hugging my discovery to myself, I let out an ear piercing squeal. Oh joy! Oh _happiness_! I found...a **pebble**! FWEE!!! HAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAPPYHAP-

A handed clamped over my mouth and I realized I had been shouting aloud. I grinned up at Will whose mouth was pursed together tightly into a thin line. Did my eyes deceive me, or was his left eye twitching slightly? I looked into his eyes and mentally sighed. Such gorgeous brown eyes, I felt I could drown in them...and then the left one definitely twitched and I burst out laughing.

Suddenly he snapped. "That is _it_!!!"

Grabbing my arm, he dragged me roughly to his living quarters and dumped me unceremoniously on the floor. Glaring at me one final time, his left eye twitching madly, he slammed the door shut, leaving me to my own devices. I looked about me as I'd never actually been inside here before and gaped. It was so...tidy! It was positively _pristine_! Well, I must say this was a first. A man with an immaculate home! How scary is that? Now I _knew_ there was something wrong with the poor boy.

Now...what to do? Hmmm....aha! Snooping! That's always fun! I scampered over to his bed and lifted up his pillow. There was a small leather bound book underneath it. Honestly. What a _wonderful_ place to hide a book! No one would _ever_ think of looking there! Note the sarcasm, folks. Picking it up, I opened it to the first page. My eyes widened as I saw, in neat tidy letters, the words "My Diary" scrawled at the top. Jackpot! 

I leafed through it idly. This was some pretty boring stuff. He made a sword this day, had his wallet pick pocketed that day, etc. When I drew nearer to the end, I actually almost threw the horrid thing away. It was all mushy stuff about Squid Girl and I most certainly didn't want to read _that_. I scanned down the next page and stopped as I saw my name. My name! In _his _diary! It went as follows:

_February 13_

_Today the strangest thing happened. A pretty girl _(Booya!) _came by the shop today and requested a sword. After that she actually demanded that I let her wash the donkey! Can you imagine me letting a lady _(I snorted) _wash my donkey? But I did in the end, she was very persistent. She even named him Phil. Very strange. I came back later and she was still there, for some reason, and wanted to stay so I ended up teaching her to fight with a sword. I admit I worked her a bit too long _(Ha!) _and after a few hours she started whining and moaning. Then she actually took off her boot and threw it at my head! Very strange. She was a very pleasant person, though, and I hope she comes back._

He wanted me to come back! He thought I was a pleasant person! He thought I was pretty! Oh happy day! I scanned through a few more but didn't find any other information. I sighed. Darn it. I slipped the diary carefully back under his pillow. Now what should I do?

One hour later, I flopped back onto his bed, satisfied with a job well done. His room was in shambles and I had successfully learned that he was a good artist and liked squirrels (judging by all the squirrel drawings he had in his desk) and that he kept a teddy bear in his dresser! I doubted I should tease him about that one, though. I don't think he'd be too pleased with me going through his underwear. Seriously, though, what sane person would keep a teddy bear under their underwear? I sniggered. 

Suddenly, I heard a thunderous boom and crashing and jolted upright. What the bloody hell was that?! I started as I heard it again, this time closer, with the cries of distressed people. Soon screams greeted my ears also and I froze. Eep! Finally finding my muscles, I jumped off the bed and flung open his door, darting out into the shop.

"Will! Will? Where are you?"

I searched the whole place in vain. He wasn't there. Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me. Whirling around, I gasped in horror as a nasty looking pirate stood before me, cutlass raised with a cruel grin on his face.

Acting on pure reflex, I grabbed a sword lying handy and swung it with all my might, screaming my battle cry.

"PHIIIIIL!"

I cringed and my stomach lurched as his head flew off and rolled along the ground. Well...I guess he's dead. Somehow managing to keep the contents of my stomach in their proper place, I stepped disdainfully over the fresh corpse and strode out the open door into the street. I gasped as I took in the scene before me. It was pure chaos. People were running about, screaming there heads off. Pirates were also running around, killing anyone with distance. I winced as an exceptionally large black man ran through the town baker. Poor guy. He seemed like a nice enough fellow.

I heard another boom and swiveled around sideways, I gasped as I saw a huge ominous pirate ship with black sails floating in the bay. That sound was canon fire! Where oh where was Will? I prayed he was alright. The only way to know was to find out. Running quickly back inside the shop, I tossed aside the bulky sword and grabbed my own. There now, that was better. Feeling much more confident with my familiar weapon at my side, I dashed outside and down the street, yelling at the top of my lungs for Will, only alternating to my battle cry when I docked a blow or swung out myself.

"WIIIIIILL! WIII-PHIIL! WIIIIL! PHIIIIIIIIL!!!"

I ran down random streets, not bothering to check where I was. Suddenly, I saw a familiar brown head. Will! I smile lit up my face and I started towards him when I heard a boom. The canon ball whizzed past me and crashed into the building next to me with a massive explosion. I was thrown clear across the road and smashed into a wall. I slid slowly to the ground like a broken rag doll and knew no more. 

_Ooh! Cliffy! Will Sam survive? Will she ever run out of hyperness? Will- _

Will: Did someone call me?

Me: *blank look* Noo...

Will: ...Oh...O.o *is totally confused* Ok then. *goes back to story land*

Me: *blank look*


	5. Tally Ho!

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own nothing but Sam and Will, who is back in his box. I've labeled it "Will's Box". Clever, no? ^^  _

Will: *gasp wheeze faint*

Me: Oops! *pokes holes in the lid* There we are! ^^

**_Pirate-Jazzy: _**_The special coffee? Well, let's just say it was VERY strong, heheh..._

**_Unrefined: _**_Yes, his teddy bear is **extremely** lucky. *takes the teddy bear and taps Unrefined's head with it* There! Now you are blessed for 3 1/2 days. ^^_

**_Bitten by the Kitten: _**_I'm glad you like it.__ ^^_

**_Piratelf_****_: _**_*watches Piratelf disappear with C.C.Jack into bedroom* O.O No! . Must – protect – innocence!  *concentrates dreadfully hard until a halo pops out above her head* ^^ Oh, and you can tell Jack that I'm not bashing him! I LOVE him! But if some strange man came prancing through your town and threatened a man that you care about deeply wouldn't you feel a bit miffed? Eeeexactly! Don't worry; Sam will grow fond of him as the story progresses. I know she's a bit annoying. *sheepish look* It's just how I imagine her! She's a fiery, annoying, immature, loud, silly girl who is fiercely loyal to her friends and has a bravery that borders dangerously onto stupidity. Anyhoo, thanks for another long review! ^^_

**_Rosha_****_: _**_I've never been called nuts before. o.o *goes and adds it to her list of names* I like all those adjectives for Will, especially the last one, teehee. ^_- _

**_Elie31: _**_Thanks! I updated as quickly as I could. I didn't eat or sleep the whole time! I slaved into the very bowels of the engulfing blackness of nightfall just to bring you this chapter! Well, not really (duh), but it makes me sound less lazy. ^^_

_Sorry for the delay. Here's the next chappie! (Sorry, Piratelf, more meanness to Jack in this one. But it stops in the next one! She even compliments his hat! Honest!)_

**Chapter 4: Tally Ho!**

"Sam? Sam! Wake up! Come on, wake up!"

I head a far away sounding but familiar voice. It was soothing but I could barely make it out through the haze of my foggy mind.  I opened my bleary eyes slowly and could barely make out a worried face in front of me. Suddenly, it smiled and I felt myself being pulled into a hug. Comforting warmth flooded my body and I smiled inwardly. Yay! It was Will! At least now I knew he was alive.

As he pulled away, my head shifted and an intense pain seared through my skull. I moaned and he looked at me worriedly. 

"What is it? Where does it hurt?"

"My head." I croaked.

He reached out to feel the back of my head and I winced as I felt him probing around the wound. When he brought his hand back, it was covered in blood. Good lord! What did I do, crack my whole skull open? No wonder it hurt!

I squeaked as Will suddenly swept me up into his arms and strode swiftly down the street.

"Where're we going?"

"To the doctor. Your head needs to be treated."

I gulped. I had always hated the doctor. "Will I...need stitches do you think?" I asked tentatively.

He glanced down at me with a sympathetic expression. "You might."

I moaned and fell silent. Stitches. I was going to die. I leaned my forehead against his chest. His firm chest. His sweaty chest. Heheh. Rawr!

No! Bad Sam! I mentally scolded myself. Don't think naughty thoughts about Will! That's disgusting!

_That's FAR from disgusting and you know it!_

What the-? Who're you?

_Your__ subconscious. Call me Lucy._

Umm...ok. Nice to meet you.

_As I was saying, you know that it's far from disgusting._

But we're _friends_ and friends don't think about each other that way.

_But-_

Good. I'm glad we agree. End of discussion.

Silence greeted my...mental ears? Eh, whatever, the little voice kept silent. Creepy. Will shifted me a bit.

"I don't know what possessed you to run around the city when it was under attack! You could have been killed!"

"Ah, but I wasn't, was I?" No. I only got my skull cracked open. "I can take care of myself, you know." That wasn't a total lie. I could defend myself pretty well. Out in the town, though, with all of that chaos I doubted I would have lasted long had I been awake. I didn't think he needed to know that bit of information, however. 

"All the same, you should have been more careful." 

I frowned sullenly, fully intending to pout until Gabriel blew his horn. Humph. I was just trying to assist in the defense of my home. Was that so wrong? 

Will hemmed and hawed for a bit before asking tentatively. "Were you worried about me?"

My eyes widened and I coughed nervously. "Well, um, I know you can take care of yourself so...a bit. Not overmuch though." I added the last part hastily. Alright, that was a flat out lie. Still, I figured he didn't need to know. 

_Rubbish! If he was worried about you wouldn't you want to know?_

I glanced up and saw Will sigh, wearing a slightly saddened expression. Unsurprisingly, I instantly caved.

"Oh blazes, of course I was worried! Didn't you here me screaming for you? I was running all over the place looking for you!" I then hugged him as best as I could in my current position, which basically ended up with me squeezing the life out of his forearm.

I glanced up again and was rewarded with a bright smile. I smiled back and spoke in my best persuasive tone. "I don't think we really need to go to the doctor now, do we?"

He grinned fully. "Oh yes, I really think we do."

He laughed as I growled and hit his arm, none too gently. Settling back once more, I leaned against his chest.

_Mmmm__...___

Shut it, Lucy!

**~ One Hour Later ~**

"No! There is absolutely now way in _hell_ I am taking off my dress, you perv!"

I folded my arms and glared fiercely at the little man in front of me.

"Oh come now, dear, don't be difficult." He wheedled and I snorted. "I must treat your wound."

"I'm telling you it's not a wound! It's a tiny scratch that didn't even draw blood!"

I slapped away his hand as it reached for the laces of my dress. When Will and I had reached the doctor, the man had sent Will out into the hall to wait while he cleaned up my head and wrapped it cozily. Luckily, I hadn't needed any stitches. Now, however, the doctor got it into his mind that he wanted some lovin', or at least a free show, and was trying to get my dress off with the excuse of having to treat a scratch on my shoulder. The "wound" was so small that I hadn't even noticed it was there until he pointed it out.

I suddenly gasped with shock as he forcefully held my hands out of the way with one hand while untying the laces with the other. The poor deluded fool seemed to have the impression that the average woman had the strength of a piece of cheese, and the brains of one. Well, some do (*cough*squidgirl*cough*) but I, for one, do _not_!

With a screech of, "Oh my lord, you poncy old git!", I smacked his hand away and swung my fist around, decking him hard on the side of his face. Just at that moment, the door burst open and Will looked about the room wildly.

"I heard screaming! What is it?!"

It didn't take much brains to figure out what had happened. I was standing to the side with my chest heaving, knuckles bruised, my dress laces half untied, and a smirk firmly planted on my face. The doctor, on the other hand, was laying out cold on the floor, sporting a black eye of a rather attractive shade of purple. 

Will shook his head at me and sighed. Wordlessly, he crossed the room and put some coins on the table before grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room.

"I'm not even going to ask." he said as we walked down the street.

"You don't want to hear about how brave and heroic I was?" I asked, feigning a slightly affronted look.

"Not really. Did you _have _to knock him unconscious, though?"

I puffed myself up indignantly and glared at him. "Yes, unless you would rather me have let him ravish me until the dawn!" I looked back at the road. "Probably what your precious little Lizzypoo would have done." I muttered.

At the mention of Elizabeth, he instantly perked up and looked at me with a horrified expression. "With all the fuss I forgot! They've taken her! Come!"

As his words sunk in, he dragged me in the direction of the fort before I had a chance to do a victory dance. Elizabeth was kidnapped by pirates! Woohoo! Eventually we reached the fort and we ran up to where the Governor and Commodore Poohead were looking at maps and things.

Will ran up. "They've taken her! They've taken Elizabeth!" he shouted.

Commodore Poohead sighed and said to a soldier with a bored tone, "Mr. Murtogg, remove this man."

I scowled at him but Will continued. "We have to hunt them down! We must save her!"

The Governor turned around and looked at us both anxiously. "And where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter then please share it!"

I almost felt sorry for the guy. Almost. He was Squid Girl's father, after all.

Murtogg, one of the soldiers said, "That Jack Sparrow. He talked about the Black Pearl."

"Mentioned it, is more what he did." corrected the portly soldier next to him.

"Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him he could lead us to it." reasoned Will.

Poohead Man practically rolled his eyes and said, in his bored tone again, "No. The pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell ergo they are not his allies. Governor, we will establish their most likely course-"

"That's not good enough!" Will roared and slammed his hatchet down in the center of the map. I grinned. Yay for Will!

Commodore Poohead, however, was not quite so pleased. He pulled the hatchet from his map and, grabbing Will's arm, forcefully led him to the side. "Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith."

I peaked around Will's shoulder and piped up indignantly. "Listen Commodore _Poohead_, without this _blacksmith_ your soldiers wouldn't have any weapons! Listen to the man!"

The _good Commodore_ (cough) ignored me, for some unknown reason, and continued with his speech. "Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth."

I stared at him agape. Oh – my – lord. Commodore Poohead loves Elizabeth too?! Oh, this was rich! Unable to contain myself, I burst out laughing. The Commodore looked extremely offended but before he could say a word, Will stalked off pulling me along with him.

We ran along wordlessly. Well, unless loud chortling counts as talking. If so then it was a rather one-sided conversation. Anyway, he was obviously heading towards the prison. Great. Now we were going to have a little chat with Captain Fathead.  Just my luck. Suddenly, I brightened. At least now I can see the extent of the bruises on his face. Happy! 

We dashed down the stairs and could see Fathead in the first cell. Will strode up to him.

"You! Sparrow!"

Fathead lifted his head from where it had been laying on the ground. "Aye?"

"You are familiar with the ship the _Black Pearl_?"

"I've heard of it." he answered.

"Where does it make berth?"

Jack looked at him incredulously. "Where does it make berth? 'Ave you no' heard the stories?" At receiving blank looks, he continued. "Captain Barbossa an' 'is crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island tha' cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

I don't know about you, but that last sentence had me completely confused. As I was trying to figure it out, Will spoke up again. "The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place."

I smiled proudly. "There's logic for you!"

Will gave me a small smile before turning back to Jack, who was picking at his nails.

"Why ask me?" the pirate asked lazily.

"Because you're a pirate." Will answered. I rolled my eyes. I take back my last sentence.

"An' you want to become one yourself, is tha' it?"

Will gripped the bars fiercely. "Never!" 

I raised an eyebrow at his hostility. "What's the deal, Will? Pirates are cool!" At Jack's grin, I turned to him and narrowed my eyes. "Except you. You're a fathead!" The grin instantly disappeared.

Will, however, ignored me. What is it with people and ignoring me today?

He looked down. "He took Miss Swann."

Jack looked from Will to me, not missing the sudden scowl that graced my face as Squid Girl's name was mentioned. He looked at me pointedly. "I thought you were his girl, lass?"

I blushed furiously. "Oh, I'm just a friend."

He gave me a look before turning back to Will. "Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue an' so win fair lady's heart, you'll 'ave to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it fer me."

Will smiled knowingly. "I can get you out of here."

"How's that? The key's run off."

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges." He turned around and picked up a bench behind him, setting one end down to use it as a lever. "With the right leverage and proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

Jack sat up and looked at Will strangely. "What's your name?"

"Will Turner."

Fathead looked thoughtful. "That'll be short for William, I imagine. Good strong name. No doubt named f' your father, eh?"

Now it was Will's turn to look at him strangely. "Yes."

Jack sat thinking. "Uh huh... Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to th' Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we 'ave an accord?"

Will reached through the bars and shook his hand. "Agreed."

Have you noticed that when men shake hands they don't actually shake their hands? They just clasp them firmly for a moment and then let go. I suppose that it's just the 'manly' thing to do. I shook my head. Men.

Jack smiled. "Agreed. Get me out."

I watched as Will pushed on the other side of the bench and lifted the door free. He then grabbed it and through it to the side. I winced as it crashed to the ground.

"Hurry! Someone will have heard that."

Jack scurried to the wall and grabbed his things. "Not without my affects!"

He grabbed them and we all scurried up the stairs. When we started heading to the harbor, we passed by the smithy. I turned to Will and tugged on his sleeve. "Will, I need to change out of this dress. I can't go on a fighting adventure with pirates and the like in a _dress_!"

He turned to me shocked, as if just remembering that I was there. "Wha-no! You can't go!"

My mouth dropped open. "Whadya mean I can't go? Of course I'm going!"

He stopped walking and turned to me. "No, Sam, I'm serious. It's too dangerous!"

I scowled. "Then why did you bother teaching me to fight? Why did you bother learning to fight? So you can fight pirates when they sack your town every fifteen years?"

". . . . ."

"Exactly!"

He threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine! We don't have time for you to run home, though, so just grab some of my clothes. They'll be big on you but it will have to do."

I nodded and dashed into the smithy while they waited outside. Hurrying to his dresser, I grabbed a random shirt and pair of breeches. Stripping out of my dress, I hastily put on Will's clothes. When I finished, I was engulfed in his scent and I smiled. I could get used to this. I waddle over to the door. He was right, they were too big. His shirt reached down past my thighs and the breeches went all the way down to my ankles. Oh well! I patted my sword at my hip and hurried outside. The two men made no move to continue to the harbor and just looked at me with strange expressions. 

I pushed my chin up with as much dignity as I could muster. "Well? Are you just going to stand there forever? We have a Squid to rescue!"

I started jogging away, missing the confused looks. "Come, men!" I shouted over my shoulder. "To the docks! TALLY HOOOO!" 


	6. Round One

**_Disclaimer: _**_*sigh* Do I have to repeat this every time? Ditto for the last chapter._

**_Nutmeg-for-the-sqirrlies: _**_O.O I LOVE YOU! Ehm, ok maybe not. That sounds weird. Let's just settle with a good ol' SQUEE!!! I'm so glad you like it. ^^ But that was cruel of Will to take your pebble! _

Me: *gives Will a dark look*

Will: What? *innocent smile*

Me: Give Erin back her pebble!

Will: *hugs it to him* No! Mine! BACK YE FIEND FROM HELL!!!

Me: Er...

Will: *cackles madly and starts muttering* My pebble. My own. My love. My precsioussssss...

Me: O.O Bad pebble! BAD!

Pebble: *cries and runs away*

Will: No! Pebble! Don't leave me! *cries*

_As you can see, the Bad Pebble has caused much trauma and heartache. It's a good thing Will stole it or you would have been reduced to a rubber chicken by now. Will's so heroic! *sigh* By the way, thanks for reviewing my other stories! ^^_

**_Elie31: _**_Thanks! ^^_

**_Unrefined: _**_Well, **lovely** of you to say that.__ ^^ Oh, I'm clever..._

**_Bitten by the kitten: _**_Thank you! _

****

**_Piratelf_****_: _**_Bad news. No Sam/Jack bonding in this chapter. There was going to be but it was too long so it's going in the next chapter. It's coming someday...over the rainboooow! Skies aaare bluuuueee! *cough twitch* Sorry about that. *ahem* Anyhoo, you've corrupted my innocence and given me ideas...*evil grin*_

Me: Oh Willypoo! Could you come here for a moment?

Will: *is still sulky about the Bad Pebble incident* What?

Me: *grabs him and pulls him into a closet*

_Muahaha__! Oh I'm pure **evil**!   _

****

**Chapter 6: Round 1**

We hastened to the harbor and halted under a bridge, scoping out the ships.

Will looked at one of them wide-eyed. "We're going to steal a ship."

I rolled my eyes. No duh.

He looked at the ship that was closest to the shore. "That ship?" It was currently being made ready to get under way and was being loaded with supplies.

"Commandeer." Jack corrected. "Nautical term. We're goin' to commandeer _that_ ship." He pointed to a bigger fancier ship that was floating farther out in the bay. "One question 'bout yo' business, boy, or there's no use goin'. This girl—'ow far are you willing to go to save 'er?"

"I'd die for her!" Will declared fiercely.

I snorted rather loudly but cleverly disguised it as a cough. Somehow I don't think they were convinced.

"Oh good." Jack said comically, giving me a look before turning back around. "No worries then."

I snickered quietly to myself as we crept along the shore. When the coast was clear, we all hid underneath one of the many row boats lying upside down on the ground. 

"What are we doing?" I whispered.

From somewhere in front of me in the blackness, Jack whispered back. "We're going to walk along the bottom o' the bay to th' Dauntless."

"What?! We'll drown!"

"Ssh! No we won't. Now come on."

Grumbling under my breath, I complied and we all squatted and waddled along the beach and into the water. Amazingly, no one saw us and even more amazingly we sank to the bottom of the bay. I groaned and winced as my ears started throbbing unmercifully from the pressure as we walked along the bottom, defying all laws of physics.

Apparently, Will agreed with me because he announced a moment later, "This is either madness or brilliance."

Up in front, Jack drawled back, "It's remarkable 'how often those two traits coincide."

I nodded in agreement and squeaked as I almost tripped over a lobster trap.

"Watch out for the trap, Will!"

There was a loud crunch and a sigh from behind me. "Too late."

I chuckled for a bit and the rest of our little swim time met with no more hindrances. Finally reaching the _Dauntless_, we abandoned the little boat and swam up to the surface. I sighed with relief as the pressure left my ears. Turning to the others I gaped. They were starting to climb up the ship's side on a rope and leaving me behind!

"Er, hullo there! I'm still here!"

Jack, who was higher up than Will, looked down at me in confusion. "What're you hangin' around there for? Come on, luv'! Time's a wastin'!"

I glared up at him, my legs tiring from treading water. "What are you talking about? I can't climb a rope, you dolt!"

He rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation. "Will, go down and get 'er, lad. Ye'll 'ave to carry 'er up."

I glowered as Will snorted and climbed all the way down. 

I crossed my arms as best as I could in the water. "I don't know how you're going to do thi-hey!"

I yelped as he swung me over his shoulder without a word. I sniffled and rubbed my nose where it had whacked into his lower back. Damn him and his bony back. I scowled and hung there like a limp fish while Will strained to carry him and me up the rope. I felt like such a burden. He must be deeply regretting his decision to take me along. I set my jaw resolutely. Well, then I guess I'd just have to go out of my way after this to be extra helpful and out of the way at the same time. I frowned again miserably. That is, as soon as he lugged my fat carcass up onto the boat.

After what seemed forever, he reached the top and dumped me unceremoniously onto the wooden floor. I sprang up and stood straight and tall, trying to regain a bit of my dignity. Jack immediately started off but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He glared at me and I glared right back.

"Will needs to rest a bit!"

"It's no' fault o' mine that lad's a weaklin'!"

I narrowed my eyes. "Weakling? _He_ was carrying _two_, count 'em, _two_ people while _you_, oh Fathead of the high seas, were only carrying your own sorry self!"

Jack scowled and looked to where Will was sitting on the floor, wheezing. He shrugged and smirked, settling back against the rail. I smiled with relief. A couple minutes later when Will's arms were rested, Jack stood up and silently motioned for us to follow him. I exchanged glances with Will and grinned, unsheathing my sword. Striding silently, we descended the stairs from the helm to the main deck.

Swaggering up to the men, Jack shouted, "Everyone stay calm! We are takin' over the ship!"

"Aye! Avast!" Will yelled, pointing his sword at them.

Everyone burst out laughing and against all my attempts, I myself started giggling. Will gave me a look that said, 'Et tu, Brute?' Grinning, I merely shrugged. 

The soldier in charge (I couldn't quite recall his name. Gallow, or Flimette, or something) smirked at us.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a woman. You'll never make it out of the bay."

In answer, Jack took out his pistol and pointed it at straight Giblette's face. "Son," he started condescendingly, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"  

Dripette's sneer instantly disappeared and he swallowed nervously. I simply smirked at him.

Five minutes later found them all in a little boat, rowing towards the shore. I turned to Jack.

"What now?"

"Now, we get this ship ready t' make way! Go an' furl th' quarter deck sails with Will!"

I stared at him blankly.

Sighing, he rolled his eyes. "See those ropes over there?" he pointed to some ropes at the front of the boat and I nodded, "Go tug on 'em and wave 'em about. Nip along, now. Smart like!"

"Aye aye, Cap'n!" I saluted overenthusiastically and tripped over to the ropes. As I was tugging, I snuck peeks at the crows nest and sighed wistfully. I wanted nothing more than to climb up to it and scream, "Land ho!" But of course I couldn't. I had work to do. Turning to the ropes determinately, I jiggled the ropes with renewed vigor. 

"Sam!"

I looked up as I heard Will call my name. He was standing at the helm with Jack, beckoning to me with his hand. Dropping the rope, I rubbed my chaffed hands together and trudged up the stairs. 

"What is it?"

Jack pointed a finger to where the Interceptor was quickly sailing towards us.

I gasped. "They're going to catch us!"

He simply gave me a sly smile before running off. I scowled and turned to Will. Just as I opened my mouth, he grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs. Ducking underneath them, he dragged me with him. I poked his arm with my free hand.

"What are we—"

"Ssh!" he shushed me. I gritted my teeth in frustration. Why did men have to be so damn irritating? Loud voices and pounding greeted my ears and before you could say 'squeakers' Will had dashed from our hiding place, pulling me along with him. As we reached the side of the ship, he grabbed a hanging rope.

"Put your arms around my neck and hold on tight," he whispered in my ear.

Confused, I did so and only had time for one small squeak before he jumped off the side and we swung out over the water. I squeezed my eyes shut and hung on for dear life.

"Sam."

"What?" I squeaked.

"We made it. You can let go now."

I opened one eye and saw that we had indeed made it and were safely on the deck of the _Interceptor_. Opening the other eye, I saw that I still had my arms wrapped tightly around him and had my face pressed into his neck. Blushing crimson, I untangled myself and stepped back, looking desperately at the floor.

Will gave me a small smile before he walked off with a hatchet in his hand. Now why would he have a hatchet in his hand? Did he keep a secret stockpile of them in his tunic? Maybe I should ask him for a broadsword in case we came upon a huge sea monster. He'd probably have one stashed away in his hat.

Shaking my head, I squeaked (yet again) as the ship lurched forward and I fell with a thump. We were on our way! Hurrah! I grinned jubilantly from my seat on the floor in the middle of the deck. From the helm, Jack shouted to the _Dauntless_.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting' us ready t' make way! We would 'ave 'ad a hard time of it by ourselves!"

I chuckled as I stood up. Looking back at the _Dauntless_, which was sitting in the water like a lame duck, I threw my highly developed dignity and maturity out the window momentarily (what are you coughing for?) and shook my fist in the air, shouting triumphantly.

"Haha! Eat our dust, er, wake!"

That's what it is, right? The ripples left by a ship or swimmer or whatever. It's a wake, right? 

_Of course it is._

I smiled to myself, quite satisfied. I—wait—Lucy? I scowled. What are you doing here?

_What do you mean, 'What are you doing here?' I'm your subconscious, stupid. Where you go, I go!_

Oh, er, right-o...I knew that.

_Uh huh.__ Yeah. Sure you did._

Ooh, I could just _feel_ her rolling her eyes. Which she...doesn't have...seeing how she's my mind...

Oh, this is _so_ confusing. Am I going crazy?

_No. You're not _going_ crazy. You already _are _crazy._

Oh how you _tickle _me with your witty comebacks. Why are you here anyway?

_I am here to talk about your love._

My what?

_Will, you dumbass._

I was too shocked to retort. Will? My _love_? Great. Just great. My subconscious was batty. That cannot be a good thing.

_I'm not batty. You're just blind._

I am not blind!

_Of course you're not. You're just stupid_

You know, for a subconscious you've got a lot of nerve!

_But I'm right._

NO YOU'RE NOT!! I AM NOT STUPID!!

_Don't raise your voice._

I'M NOT EVEN SPEAKING!!! 

_We're getting off topic here._

Did we have a topic?

She sighed. _Yes. WILL._

Aha! You raised your voice!

_No. I simply spoke more firmly. And anyway you're just trying to change the topic. Again._

I am not!

_Stop being so childish! Why do you always have to act like a spoiled infant?_

I stopped at that. Was I childish? Yes, I guess I was. Should I stop? Should I attempt to act more mature? More wiser? More dignified? More like a lady? I contemplated this....

Nah! Being stupid was just too much fun. ^_^

Lucy sighed again in exasperation and I snickered, earning myself a strange look from Will. He was sitting a few feet away from me on a coil of rope, polishing his sword. I sighed as I looked at him. Why was I doing this anyway? Why was I voluntarily helping Squid Girl?

_I don't know. You tell me._

Because...uh...

_I know why. _Her voice carried a triumphant edge to it.

Oh? Well then, _Lucy_, tell me why.

_Oh no. You're going to have to figure that out for yourself._

What?! No way! Come on!

_Nope._

Please? Pretty please?

_Nuh uh.___

Well then, I guess I'll just have to _force_ you to tell me!

_And just how are you going to do that?_

I grinned evilly, scaring Will a bit I think, and started singing mentally.

Ooooooooohhh!

Phil is so pretty! 

So pretty is he!

I like to sing-ee!

Teeheeheehee!

I sang this song four times over before Lucy finally caved.

_Alright! Alright! I'll tell you! Just DON'T start singing again!_

I smirked and crossed my arms, waiting expectantly. By now Will looked rather frightened.

_You see, you're going to help Elizabeth just to get on Will's good side and so that you can be with him on this little adventure of ours and convince him somehow that he's in love with you and not Elizabeth._

Now if that's not a run-on sentence then I don't know what was. However, at the moment I was too shocked to comment. My moth dropped open.

Wha-no! That's not true! I'm doing it out of the kindness of my overgenerous heart!

She snorted. _Now you're _really_ being stupid._

I huffed at that but didn't snap back. I knew she was right. But it doesn't mean anything!

_I have an idea. We'll go about this slowly. First off I'll make you admit that you are attracted to him physically more than is proper for "just friends"._

Ha! You'll _never_ make that happen because it's not true!

_Oh come on. Just look at him._

I tentatively cast him a sidelong glance.

_Notice his dark tanned skin, muscular and damp from sweat and sea spray. Notice his dark luxuriant locks that are halfway out of his ponytail and spilling about his face._

Her description of Will was leaving me badly shaken. She needed to stop. Now.

_Notice the strong line of his jaw, his high cheekbones, that adorable stubble that makes him look so _delicious_._

Ok! That's far enough!

_Notice his lips, so smooth and soft looking. I wonder what they could—_

That's it! You asked for it! Squeezing my eyes shut tight, I mentally sang the Phil song as loud as I could. As I sang, I opened my eyes and cautiously gave Will another peek. I sighed silently.

_Aha!_

I stopped singing at her exclamation and realized with horror that as I had been singing I had inadvertently put "Will" in instead of "Phil" and "snog" instead of "sing". I moaned and slapped my forehead. This time Will jumped up with a start.

"Um, I'm going to...go see what Jack's up to!" and with that, he dashed up the stairs to the helm with the big steering wheel thingymabob. I'm just a simple peasant girl. What would I know of nautical terminology? Nautical terminology. My but big words sound grand!

_There you go again. Your mind is constantly fluttering about. Get back to the topic! I won the first round!_

I frowned sullenly but didn't bother to deny it. So? Just because I find him to be the most gorgeously beautifully wonderfully handsome—

_I get the picture._

...man in the world, doesn't mean that I love him.

_But of course you're right._

I blinked owlishly. I am?

_Yep. I'll just have to get you to admit the rest tomorrow! _

I groaned and flopped down on my back. This was going to be a long trip.

_I was practically drooling when I was writing this chapter. Heheh. Naughty, naughty thoughts. Ah, me..._


	7. Hangover

**_Disclaimer: _**_Ditto for the last chapter._

_Eep__! _ I haven't updated in how long? Sorry about that. _

****

**_Nutmeg-for-the-sqirrlies: _**_Veronica, eh? Tell her I said hello. b^_^d Hehe, that is cool! _

**_Piratelf_****_: _**_Finally some Sam/Jack bonding! Aren't you proud of me? *beams*_

**_Unrefined: _**_No, sorry. She doesn't have ADD, she's not that complex. Sam is simply a schizophrenic hyper person who happens to like donkeys. ^_^ _

**_Cecile Li: _**_Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. ^_^ _

****

_I GOT MY FIRST FLAME! Yes, some vulgar rude person emailed me and totally bashed up my story. This person said that I haven't an ounce creativity, that this story is worth crap, that it's a Mary Sue, that everyone is now dumber for reading this, and then finished off the email with personal nonsensical attacks against me. I shall respond to each attack in order._

**_You haven't an ounce of creativity:_**_ He's MY Pirate is about 50 pages long so far and it's only about halfway done. I believe I have the right to assume that I have at least one ounce of creativity._

**_Your story is worth crap:_**_ How can you know that unless you tested crap? If you didn't you are a dirty liar and if you did then you have issues._

**_Your story is a Mary Sue:_**_ I'm trying very hard to not make it a Mary Sue and I believe that I have done pretty well so far. She can't sing, she's loud, she's annoying, she's pretty plain (of course she's beautiful in Will's eyes, though ^_^), a schizo, and other such things._

**_Everyone is dumber for reading your story:_**_ BLATANT ADAM SANDLER RIP OFF!_

**_You are [censored]: _**_O_O Didn't your mama teach that if you can't say something nice then not to say anything at all? My god, you've got a mouth on you. All I have to say to this is that you are an extremely puerile and jejune twat._

_I'm still sort of in shock that someone could debase him/herself enough to do that. But on the other hand, it's quite exciting! My little fic is becoming bigger! *sniffle* They grow up so fast. *blows nose loudly and sobs on Will's shoulder* _

**Chapter 7: Hangovers**

"Frumpity wumbo! Shwiggity shwang!"

I slouched in my chair, a bottle of rum in each hand, as I belted out the nonsensical words. Jack hooted from his seat on the floor, he had fallen from his chair long ago.

"Hahar! Yer've got it, luv'! More gibberish!"

Encouraged by his shouts, I stood up, knocking my chair over in the process, and continued my song, swaying dangerously.

"Habby shawaka dekooky choo ZANG!"

"Ha harrr!" Jack bellowed, flopping over onto his back.

Tipping over, I fell to the ground with a bump and burst into a fit of giggles. I took one of the bottles and threw back my head for a gulp. Only two drops fell into my mouth. No! I threw the empty bottle away and took a swig from the other one. Yummy rummy. I giggled and hugged the half-empty bottle to my chest. 

"Rum! Rum! Good old rum! Rummy's yummyyyyyyyy! Good ol' rummy!"

Another burst if giggles forced me to halt in my song and I flopped over next to Jack, who was still laughing fit to burst.

A few hours ago, I had been looking for Jack to ask him a question and had found him in his cabin, drunk. Against my better judgment, I tried some of the offered rum and voila. Here we were. 

Right when I was in the middle of a particularly loud guffaw, the door burst open and a rather angry looking Will marched into the room.

"Samantha Mildred Cooper! What in god's name do you think you're doing?"

I peered up at him and grinned foolishly, waving a rum bottle at him. 

"Hiya, Willypoo!"

He frowned and furrowed his eyebrows as he looked from me to Jack, who was lying next to me.

"What have you been doing?!"

In my inebriated state, I failed to notice the tinge of alarm in his voice. Sitting up as best I could, I put an arm around Jack's shoulders affectionately and grinned at him.

"Me 'n Jack are best pals now, right Jack?"

He grinned back at me and his arm curled around my waist. "Righ' you are, me beauty."

Giggling, I took another swig from my bottle. I gave a small whine of protest as Will viciously grabbed it from me and threw it across the room, effectively smashing it against the wall.

I squinted at the mess. "You wasted me rum!"

"And good riddance!" he exclaimed, glaring down at me.

Before I had a chance to say any more, he grabbed my wrists and yanked me to my feet, glaring ferociously at Jack as he did so. Tucking me to his side protectively, he gave Jack one more glare before stalking from the room. Ignoring my protests, he took me to the crew's quarters and pointed to one of the cots.

"Sit."

"But—"

"Sit!"

Scowling, I did as I was told. I looked at my hands as Will left. Why was he mad at me? I needed some rum. Rum made me happy! Happyyyyy! Happyyyy! Ruum maaaaaaakes me happyyyy!

_Well I see you've effortlessly made a fool out of yourself._

I crawled up onto the bed and got to my knees, swiveling about desperately to find the source of the mysterious voice.

"Who are you? Where are ya?"

_It's me, stupid! Lucy!_

"Lucy? Who's Lucy? You know, I once had a bunny named Lucy! No, wait . . . that was Freddy . . . he was a mouse . . . oh well. No matter!"

_Shut up!_

I snapped my mouth shut. Just as I did, Will returned and held a steaming mug out to me. I looked at him questioningly.

"Coffee," he answered. "Good and strong. It's hot, though, so be careful."

Taking the mug from him, I gingerly took a sip. I scrunched up my face. It wasn't rum! I didn't want coffee! Will's stern glare left me no option, though, and I forced myself to down the whole cup. Sitting back, I let out a big puff of air and gave him a weary smile. Suddenly, I yawned hugely, my lids feeling leaden. Without a word, I slumped over and promptly passed out.

***

I awoke to the sound of light breathing. Slowly opening my bleary eyes, I smacked my lips and yawned. My eyes widened as I saw a foot right in front of my face. Sitting up rapidly, I winced and gasped as my head began pounding relentlessly. Urgh. Rum was the SPAWN OF SATAN!!!

Holding my head, I looked over to the left and saw Will sitting in a chair next to the bed, his feet propped up onto it. Getting up, I staggered over to him and instantly doubled over. Oh lord! My stomach felt like there were two million drunken ducks playing a game of tennis in there!

Stumbling up to Will, I poked his chest. Nothing. I poked it a bit harder. His lips twitched but other than that, nothing. Well, there was nothing else for it. Climbing into his lap, I leaned down to his ear and yelled.

"Help! Elizabeth is dying!"

He mumbled some incoherent gabble under his breath but didn't move any more. Hearing movement behind me, I looked back and saw Jack standing there, an amused expression on his face. I scowled at how, well, _normal_ he looked. Why didn't he have a hangover? I made a mental note to ask him later. For now, I had more important things to deal with.

"Jack, Will won't wake up and I tried the old 'Elizabeth's dying' trick but it didn't seem to work."

Giving me a knowing grin, he sauntered up to us. "'Ere, gimme a go." Leaning down, he yelled in Will's ear, "Will, m' lad, Samantha's drownin'!"

The result was instantaneous. Will started awake and looked about wildly. "Wha-? Where's Sam? What's she . . ."

He looked at me sitting on his lap and cocked an eyebrow. Then he looked from me to Jack to me to Jack to me again. He scowled as he realized what we had done.

"Why couldn't you let me sleep?"

I gave him the puppy dog look. "Because I have a head ache and my tummy huwts," I said in baby talk.

He sighed in exasperation. "Why didn't you ask Jack?"

"Because I didn't know where he was then! Pwease help me?" I gave him the poochy face. Heh. Victory is mine!

He threw up his hands in defeat. "Fine! Argh, you are so . . ."

"What? Irresistible? Adorable?" I fluttered my eyelashes comically.

"Try infuriating and annoying," he mumbled. "Could you get off me now?"

Giving him a sheepish grin and turning slightly pink, I slid off his lap and followed him as he walked out the door. We reached the kitchen, ahem, that is, _galley_ and he ran off into a back room, returning moments later with a strange concoction that smelled (and looked) suspiciously like a mixture of mud, tar, and horse feces.

"I am not drinking, er, eating, uh, WHATEVER! I'm not digesting that foul brew!"

"Just drink it! It'll make you feel better."

I simply shook my head stubbornly.

He glowered at me. "Fine, then! Don't take my help! Feel terrible! See if I care! Maybe _Jack_ can help you!"

And with that, he stomped off. My shoulders slumped. I hadn't meant to be so annoying. And he _was_ just trying to help me when I woke him up to ask him to. I shot the ominous medicine a sideways glance. Picking it up, I sniffed it tentatively. I gagged and my eyes started watering. Ew! I sighed and looked skyward. I might be seeing you soon, Dawn. 

Plugging my nose, I took a deep breath and threw my head back, gulping the whole thing down in one go. Dropping the beaker, I started coughing and choking, banging my chest with my fist to get the nauseating stuff down. When my initial urge to vomit had passed, I jumped up and ran to get a glass of water, drinking the clear, sweet liquid as if I had just survived a ten year drought.

I set the now empty glass down and sighed. My head already felt a bit better, as well as my stomach, surprisingly enough. Of course my taste buds were all annihilated and my throat was coated with a layer of filth but, hey! My hangover was gone. Hooray!

Feeling much better, I smiled cheerfully and scuttled out of the galley to find Will and apologize. Wandering through the halls, I realized that I had no idea where the crew's quarters were. I opened the first door I came to and peeked inside. Storage. I walked a bit more and opened the next one. More storage.

I was just about to close the door when something caught my eye. A dress! Opening the door again, I went inside and looked about. The place was full of clothes! It was probably some kind of loot. Maybe I could find some clothes that fit me! With that thought in mind, I started rummaging through everything.

About fifteen minutes later, I was walking down the hall again, feeling much better. I had found a smaller pair of breeches and a smaller pair of boots. I hadn't found a smaller shirt, but I had found a small sewing kit in a pocket of one of the many dresses. With it I had been able to make the shirt smaller myself. Also, I had found a strange petticoat made out of tough brown material which I had made into a small undershirt. I knew very well the horror of wearing a wet white shift and I was sure that a wet white shirt would be no different.

After checking ever door, I ground my teeth as I had yet to find Will. Hm . . . Jack! He'd know where Will was!

I ran up on deck and climbed the stairs to the big steering wheel thingy. Sure enough, there was Jack staring into a compass. I strutted up to him, proud of my new get up.

"Hey, Jack."

He turned to me and grinned, showing his golden teeth. "Samantha, lass. Those suit ye better 'n young Master Will's."

I looked down at my new clothing and answered with a grin of my own. "They are nice aren't they?" 

"But they'd look ev'n betta with _this_!"

Jack produced a small, tattered, three-cornered hat from behind his back and held it out to me. I reverently took it from him, eyes shining, and simply stared at it. Suddenly, I burst out with a loud, "SQUEE!!!" and threw it on my head.

Laughing, I pranced around the deck, making a great show to trip every now and then because of my invisible peg leg. 

"Ar, me hearties! Hoist th' anchor an' furl th' sails! Swab th' deck pronto or I'll 'ave yer guts fer garters an' yer tripe fer riggin'! Arrr!" I was forced to halt in my pirate speech as a bout of giggles overtook me.

Sashaying over to Jack, I gave him a hearty hug. "Thank ee, me . . . erm, fellow . . .  pirate person! Arr!"

Chuckling, he disentangled himself from me and turned back to the wheel.

"Jes' remember ye owe me."

I nodded. "Right, right."

I turned to go but suddenly remembered why I had gone to him in the first place. 

"Oi, do ye know where Will be?"

"Ov'r that aways, I b'lieve," he pointed to the other end of the ship absentmindedly.

"Thanks, matey."

I heard him chuckling behind me as I bounced off to where he directed me. I soon found Will. He was sitting on the rail with his feet hanging over it, watching the sunset with a frown on his face. I couldn't believe it. He was _brooding_! Now I knew that Squid Girl was bad for him. He never brooded before! Well, I was determined to see him smile. And so with a resolute look upon my face, I climbed up onto the rail and sat next to him. He turned to me before scowling and looking out again over the water.

I poked his arm. "Will?" As he ignored me, I frowned a bit, hurt. "Aren't you going to talk to me?"

Without looking at me, he said, "I have nothing to say," before falling silent again.

I looked down at my hands. "Look, I know I was a bit annoying this morning and I'm sorry. I took the medicine and it helped a lot. Thank you."

He didn't say anything and I ended the awkward silence with a dejected sigh. "Do you want me to leave you alone? I will if you want me to."

He finally turned to me and in the dark I didn't see the panicked look in his eyes. "No! I accept your apology and thanks. Don't go."

I beamed up at him. "Alright."

He smiled at me and looked back at the sky again. "I see you've found some new clothes. They definitely fit much better."

"Yep. Ooh! And did you notice my hat? Isn't it great?"

"No. I don't like it," he frowned.

My jaw dropped. "How can you not like it? It's practically a smaller, cleaner version of Jack's hat!"

"Exactly."

I looked at him, confused. "You don't like his hat? But it's cool."

"But it's a pirate hat!" he burst out.

I raised an eyebrow. "Good job, Will. Figured that out all by yourself, did you?"

He scowled. "I don't want you looking like a . . . a _pirate_," he spat the word out. 

I placed my hand on his arm to placate him. "I'm just playing around. And it's a really great hat." I gave him the puppy dog look.

Will's eyes widened and he quickly looked away. "That's not going to work this time. Who taught you that anyway?"

"You."

"Oh." He glanced at me and I quickly took the opportunity and poked out my bottom slightly. 

He covered his face with his hands and groaned. "Don't do that, damn you!"

I grinned. "So can I wear my hat?"

"I guess."

"Yay!" I gave him a swift hug and settled down again, leaning against him. "So where are we headed anyway?"

"Tortuga."

"That sounds familiar," I said.

He shifted a bit. "We'll probably be there in an hour."

"Really? We're that close?! And just when were you planning on informing me of this?"

He looked a bit sheepish. "I was going to tell you but then I got angry with you."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh well. I doesn't matter."

We fell into a comfortable silence and waited as we drew closer and closer to Tortuga.


	8. Tortuga

**_Disclaimer: _**_Ditto for the last chapter._

**_Blondie0276: _**_Thanks bunches! ^_^  
  
**Bobattheweekends****: **O_O *stuffs kit kat in mouth* Fanks a wot! *swallows* Whee! I'm better'n Chinese food! xD This review made me laugh so hard I fell off my chair. Not really. But it WAS funny and it made me feel all speshul. ^_^ I have one question though. *shuffleshuffle* What's a haddock?_

**_Brizy_****_: _**_Yay__! Tank oo! ^____^ Heh, whee and squee!_

**_AlanRickmanluvr13: _**_O_O How can you not like pickles?! They're the veggie from GOD HIMSELF! "I swear to god I'm not drunk!" ____ xDDDDD Thanks for the review! I'll be sure to read your fan ficcy. =D_

**_The1tamara: _**_THE cheese turkey?! O_O Woooooow...I've really gone up in the world! And NO! You don't get a hug from Will! Muahaha!_

Will: *hugs tamara* Ha! So plbbbt!

Me: *sulk*__

Anyhow, next chappie! ^_^

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter 8: ****Tortuga******

Tortuga summed up in one word would be: stinky. That's right. Stinky. The place reeked to high heaven! Hadn't these people ever hear of personal hygiene? I mean honestly!

What did Jack call it again? A proliferous bouquet or something? What's profliferious? Maybe it was prolfilerous. Whatever it was, it was long and hard to pronounce.

Anyway, the beginning part was rather fun because Jack got slapped twice! Sure I like the guy now but that doesn't excuse him from playing with every woman he meets. If he wasn't so great he'd be a fathead. Wait . . . he _is _a fathead. Just a great one. Is there such a thing as a great fathead? Seems kind of like an oxy moron. Oh well. 

One major plus about Tortuga was that I got to hold Will's hand the whole time! 

I gave a squeaky sigh which instantly turned into a groan as I stepped in a big puddle of beer. What kind of place would have a puddle of beer in the middle of the road?

Tortuga.

Currently we were going to . . . um . . . I think they forgot to inform me. Again.

I tugged on Will's sleeve. "Where are we going now?"

He pointed straight ahead. "In there, I guess."

I looked at where he was pointing. "A pig sty. We're going to a pig sty. Will, I think I should inform you that our guide has gone INSANE!"

Will simply shushed me as we squelched into the pig sty. Notice the descriptive verb. Squelched. That means we were plodding through mud and other brown smelly stuff that I would rather not think about.

And right in the middle of it all was a man. Why was a man sleeping with pigs? This town was so anomalous. 

Jack hoisted a bucket of water (don't ask me where that came from) and threw it all over the sleeping man.  Instantly, the man woke up brandishing a small knife.

"Curse yer for breathin' ye slack jawed idiot!" It was then that he noticed the pirate standing above him. "Mother's love. Jack. Ye should know better 'n to wake a man when 'e's sleepin'. 'S bad luck." 

"Fortunately, I know 'ow to counter it," Jack said, crouching down. "You see, th' man who did the wakin' buys the man who was sleepin' a drink. The man who was sleepin' drinks it while listenin' to a proposition made by the man who did th' wakin'."

The man's face scrunched up as he attempted to figure out what Jack had just said. After a moment, his face brightened.

"Aye. That'll about do it."

Just as he stood up, Will threw another bucket full of water (seemingly appearing from the air once again) all over the man.

He spit water out. "Blast, I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell," Will said matter-of-factly.

I smothered a giggle and grabbed his hand as we followed Jack and the man off to a pub. I smiled as Will squeezed my hand but when I glanced up he was looking elsewhere.

If I thought the pig sty was bad, the pub was a million times worse. Filled with filthy drunkards and whores, I could easily see myself burning it to the ground. Filthy nasty place. Ick.

Will and I stood against a wall while Jack and the man (I'd found out his name was Gibbs) were conversing in an adjoining room. 

I scowled as a young prostitute threw herself at Will, wiggling her chest in an attempt to catch his interest. However, he seemed everything but interested as he inched towards me. I noticed with amusement that his face was a picture of nervousness and alarm instead of disgust. But as the little slut grabbed his arm and tried to drag him away, a fierce protectiveness broke over me.

Reaching out, I took hold of his other arm and yanked him towards me, giving the other girl such a murderous glare that she shrunk back and stole away. Will turned towards me with relief clearly etched on his face. 

"Thanks, Sam. I—"

He was cut off as someone grabbed my shoulders and swiveled me around. I found myself face to face with a small dirty man with black teeth and yellow eyes. 

"Ye're a pretty thing, aren't ye? Why don't ye come wi' me, dearie, an' I'll—"

Before I had a chance to react, a fist flew past my cheek and the man was lying out cold on the floor. Will pulled me into a crushing embrace and pushed me out of it just as quickly.

"Are you alright?"

I shivered and nodded. "Yes. I don't like it here."

"I know, but we have to wait for Jack."

I nodded again and my eyes widened as I looked over his shoulder. There were three whores headed right for us. Thinking fast, I shoved Will against the wall, put my arms around his neck, and placed my cheek against his.

Will stiffened. "Sam," he whispered hoarsely, "what are you doing?"

"Shh," I whispered against his neck, "play along and maybe they'll leave us alone." 

Looking over his shoulder I saw that the women were still advancing and I cleared my throat. 

"So, _Sweetiepumpkin_, when did you say we could have the _wedding_?" I asked quite loudly.

He peeked over his shoulder and seemed to catch my drift for he put his arms around me and answered in the same loud tone.

"Oh, _darling_, I was thinking about next month, or so. That is," Will looked down at me and grinned suggestively, lowering his voice to a husky whisper, "if you think you can last that long."

I stared at him agape for a moment before smiling seductively. Two could play at this game. Standing on tiptoe, I nuzzled his neck slightly and whispered breathily in his ear.

"Can't we make it sooner? I don't know if I'll be able to . . . hold out."

His arms tightened around me and I heard him take a sharp intake of breath. Peeking over his shoulder I saw that the whores had moved on. Haha! I also saw that Jack and Gibbs were standing up, obviously done with their little chat. I was more than happy to stay right where I was but we really needed to go.

"I think they're done, you can stop now."

Instead of letting go, Will tightened his arms around me. Ooer. O_o

"Will? You can stop with the little act thingy. They're done. We're probably going to go now."

He blinked a few times, as if coming back to the present. I raised an eyebrow as he stepped away, a pink tinge hitting his cheeks. Just where had he been? Probably with his precious Lizzypoo. I sighed as I realized that I was actually getting used to the idea that Will would never be mine.

_Why would you want him to be yours? I thought you didn't love him?_

Hey! Go away! I finally have a nice moment with Will and you have to ruin it, don't you!

_How did I ruin it?_

By talking to me!

_Nice to know I'm loved . . . _

Well, what'd you expect me to say? Thanks, I love you, let's get married?

_That's disgusting!_

I pinched the bridge of my nose in impatience. You know what I mean and I know what you mean, so go away!

_Fine!_

I waited but she said no more. I hadn't meant to snap so but she was just so annoying! As we left the pub my head drooped miserably. Great, now I felt guilty.

After about ten minutes of walking through the rowdy streets, we reached a small shack which I assumed to be Gibb's house. I gingerly picked my way through the entryway, bottles of rum and other rubbish barring my path. 

Gibbs turned to us all. "Right. Jack an' I will stay in 'ere; we've got bizness t' discuss. You, boy, an' the missy there can sleep in me own quarters." And with that, he sat himself down at a rickety table and Jack sat across from him. Two moments later and they were both earnestly discussing piratey things. I wasn't really paying attention.

Will and I made our way down the hall to a small room at the end. As Will slowly opened the door, he instantly frowned. I peeked inside and saw only one bed. Well, what was he expecting? A salty old bachelor like Gibbs would have no need of more than one bed. Will walked in ahead of me and grabbed an extra blanket from the foot of the bed. Unfolding it, he set it down flat on the floor next to the bed.

Climbing into the bed, I crawled over to the left side. I watched in confusion as Will started lying down on the blanket.

"What are you doing?"

He looked from his makeshift be to me and cocked an eyebrow. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to sleep."

I stared at him. "On the _floor_?"

"Where else?"

"The bed, you big dummy," I said rolling my eyes.

"But you're on the bed."

I sighed in exasperation. "Look! I'm on this side and you can go on that side. Quite simple, really."

He stared at me agape. "You mean . . . share the bed?!"

"Of course," I said in confusion. "I used to share a bed just this size with someone before."

"Was it a man?"

I blinked. "Does it matter?"

"Just answer the question."

"If you must know, no it wasn't a man. It was my sister."

He nodded knowingly, a slight look of relief washing over his face, and tentatively lay down on the other side of the bed. The bed was smaller then I thought and our arms touched in the middle. 

"Huh, the bed seemed bigger when I was younger."

He gave me an incredulous look and I laughed at my own stupidity. 

"Well, good night." I snuffed out the lamp and curled up on my side.

As he got under the blanket, I realized how small the bed really was when I felt his chest and stomach all along my back. Not that I was complaining, mind you.

A few minutes later, I thought of something and turned around to face him. "Hey Will?"

He grunted.

"What're we doing in Tortuga anyway?"

He opened his eyes and ran his gaze all over my face. "We're here to pick up a crew."

I nodded wisely. "I see. Well, alright then."

Will's eyes darted to the side and he licked his lips. It was then that I become conscious of the fact that our faces were mere inches apart. 

"The bed's a bit small, don't you think?" he asked huskily.

I shrugged. "I guess it's a bit snug. I'm comfy. Though, if you're not I'll go on the floor."

He looked at me and then averted his eyes again. "No no, I'm fine. Maybe we should just," he paused and bit his lip, "not face each other."

I frowned, slightly offended. Was my breath that bad? I know I hadn't brushed my teeth in a while but really! Oh well, it's probably for the best. I wouldn't want to lose control and just kiss him out of the blue, or something.

Nodding, I turned onto my back and he did the same. However, in this position, my head was forced to lean my head against his shoulder and it was quite uncomfortable. I shifted slightly. Then I shifted again. Then I wiggled around a bit more.

Finally, Will asked in exasperation, "Can't you stay still?"

"I can't help it! I feel sorry for whatever poor creature you wed who has to be victim of that bony shoulder for the rest of her life. [A/N**: **Little does she know, heh. ^_^] I'm going to have a headache in the morning."

Will simply huffed and lifted his arm up, laying it out flat, so that his arm became my new pillow. Sitting up, I turned around and patted his arm a bit, as if plumping up a pillow.

He looked at me as if I was insane. "What are you doing?!"

"Force of habit. I can't help it. I always have to fluff up my pillow before I go to sleep, though your arm is quite unfluffable."

I whacked his arm a couple of times more before lying back down with a yawn, feeling much more sleepy now that I had done my nightly ritual. My eyelids fluttered closed and the sound of Will's gentle breathing soon lulled me to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Will's falling in love! One, two, three: *all in usnison* Awww . . . ^_^


End file.
